


Red

by Labcoatsmurf



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labcoatsmurf/pseuds/Labcoatsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo loves Lauren... every day of the month</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a response to a discussion somewhere, and it’s NOT for everybody... If you don’t like the idea of blood and/or blood during sex and sex during period, just give this a miss... You have been warned. Personally I don’t see the problem but that’s just me I guess. This is intended for test drive so it might turn up there later in some form. Please enjoy...

 

  
“Wha...?” Lauren lifted her head with difficulty. The first little strands of orgasm already caused her hips to buck slightly when Bo, very rudely, used her mouth for something as irrelevant as talking. Unles the bed was on fire there was no reason to talk.

“You know you told me I might get you pregnant... well it seems I didn’t... so you don’t have to worry...”

“Ohhh... kay” She wasn’t listening, but her body told her to say a sound to keep Bo licking; she put one hand in Bo’s hair to keep her mouth in place, while the other still grabbed the sheets, “OOOOhhhh... gooood baby” Thank god the little break had postponed the inevitable a little; she loved to make it last... She breathed in slowly, relaxing her pelvic muscles... ohh this was gonna be good... This feeling of being just on the edge, of really _controlling_ it, was fucking fantastic; she’d never reached that point with any other lover. She could feel how wet she was, wetness was running down between her buttocks despite Bo’s enthusiastic licking and sucking.

“Ooohhh god baby this is so good...” Ohh how she wanted to come... and she wanted it to last _so_ bad... Suddenly the decision was made for her, as Bo slid two fingers into her.

This was just _so_ good... She groaned long and deep as Bo’s finger thrust deeply one, two, three, four times, and then she came... Both hands tangled in Bo’s hair as her sex thrust against Bo’s face and hand again and again. Her stomach muscles contracted and her legs squeezed around Bo.

“Fuck baby... this just gets better and better...” Slowly she relaxed back against the bed completely spent, her body still tingling. She tugged at Bo who was still licking around her sex gently, making her shiver.

“Come up here and hold me baby”

Slowly Bo came crawling up her body, moving one leg between Laurens. She leaned on her elbows over Lauren and lay down on her, resting her sex against her thigh. “You didn’t really hear what I said did you?” Bo whispered against her ear, the hot breath caressing her neck. She rocked a little and Lauren took the cue, spreading her legs so Bo could press against her thigh.

“No, sorry, what was it?” Lauren turned her head, nuzzling against Bo’s face. She opened her eyes to look at Bo... And knew what she had said. “Oh god Bo... shit I’m so sorry... why didn’t you stop?”

“Why would I? It was so hot...” She leaned down to kiss Lauren with passion. She could taste the sharp sweet mix of blood and sex on Bo’s mouth. It was a new experience, and certain a good one. Bo was still rocking gently, it seemed she just wanted to enjoy being on top of Lauren.

“You look like you need healing” She looked Bo over. There was blood in most of her face, her nose was covered, it was under her eyes, on her chin and both her cheeks, there was some in her hair and on both her hands.

“I really am sorry Bo, I messed up your bed again... It wasn’t supposed to come until Tuesday. Could you get me a towel?”

“Later Baby... I already told you, you can mess my bed up as often as you like baby...”

“No, you said I could _wet_ your bed... there’s a difference.”

“ You’ve never had sex when you had your period? Or your lover?”

“ Very rarely... and only in the shower... I... ehhh but you have obviously?”

“Yes...” Bo’s voice gave her away... and the rocking, it had become focused and insistent.

“It turns you on” It was a statement more than a question

“Yes... most things about you turns me on.“ She kissed Lauren again with intent. They lost themselves in the kiss for a long time while Bo rocked steadily against her. She could feel Bo’s sex sliding against her and a tingling feeling spread on her thigh. Could a thigh suddenly become a sexual organ? After a while, Bo groaned and lifted her upper body of Lauren. “Ohh... please, baby”

“How do you want me...?”

Instead of speaking, she just flipped them over, placing Lauren between her legs and wrapping her own around her hips.

The first thrust was a little hesitant; she adjusted her body to lie a little higher on Bo. She could feel a little trickle of blood running down her sex, it would no doubt be smearing between them. She thrust again with more determination, the look on Bo’s face was all the incentive she needed.

“Ohhh god babe... yes... Oh god...” She leaned her weight on her bent arms hovering over Bo as she thrust again and again. Bo’s mouth caught a nipple swinging in front of her and she sucked the breast into her mouth as Lauren moaned above her.

When she came, Lauren almost followed. She groaned with frustration and lay fully on Bo, kissing her forehead. “This bed will be beyond messy when we’re done, you know that, right?”

“I would have taken towels if I’d known... Next time we will baby... It’s okay really” She ran her hands down Laurens sweaty back, ending on her ass making her moan and arch up “You didn’t come did you?”

“No...”

“Want to...?” It wasn’t necessary to ask really. It was clearly Lusty Lauren Bo was looking at “come on, straddle me”

And she did. “Ohhh Bo...” This was so good...  She knew sex was healthy but she wondered if too much sex made her stupid. Sometimes the only thoughts in her head when she was with Bo were simple expletives like ‘ohhh god... ‘Yesss’ and ‘Ohh Bo’ occasionally with a random sentence like ‘Ooh this is soo good’ thrown in.

Bo looked at Lauren as she rocked over her. That look of complete surrender... Like the first weekend when she rode the strap-on and many times after. She was completely in her own world. To Bo that was almost more beautiful than when Lauren looked in her eyes when she came. It was as if she looked at a private moment where Lauren had no defenses and no control. And _she_ was the one to see this. With Lauren, there were so many kinds of different lovemaking... from the tender and symbiotic, to wild and aimed only at getting off, and all the nuances in between.

She rubbed furiously and completely single-minded against Bo’s abdomen, until she came and smeared even more blood on Bo. She fell forward, happy and sweaty, smiling against Bo’s neck.

\--------

 “Is there any medical reason not to have sex on your period?” Lauren had closed her eyes; listening to Bo’s heart almost lulled her to sleep.

“No, no, not because it’s menstrual blood, just the usual general concerns about blood. It can carry contagious agents. Besides that, it’s just personal taste.  Actually sex is a great way to get your period going... if that was a problem... which it isn’t... I usually want sex more during my period. Do you?”

“Yes, I think so... but I always want it so much... there’s hardly a difference, besides I only get my period once every couple of years...”

“You do?” Lauren didn’t know, she should have asked when she examined Bo the first time... She would have if it hadn’t been cut short.

“We should do something about this before we fall asleep.” “Hmmm” Bo was sleepy too “Bo! Wake up baby... If I sleep a whole night without a pad or something this mattress will really be beyond salvation tomorrow”

Bo reluctantly opened her eyes “Okay... wanna join me in the shower?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just after chapter 7 of Test Drive, and it will not be necessary for understanding the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything, I just have fun with it.  
> And there is blood again, be warned.  
> But other than that... Enjoy :)

Her whole body felt slightly electric. Lust consumed her, burning through her quietly and making her oblivious to everything but her own body and the one lying next to her. After their sweet tender lovemaking, she had felt so... energized and relaxed at the same time. It shouldn’t be possible but for now she just enjoyed it. Maybe it was because she was on her period, it always made her so effing horny. Taking a deep slow breath, she first stretched her arms over her head and then let herself relax completely.

“Are you ok?” Bo’s concerned voice filtered through the pink fuzz in her head and she turned her head towards the sound.

“I’m amazing. You have no idea how good you make me feel”

“Aren’t you tired?” There was a hint of happy surprise in Bo’s voice.

“Nope” Her face split in a huge smile at the sight of Bo’s sideboob. It was... magnificent. She sighed and rolled over, supporting her weight on her elbows.

“Oh, what have we here?” Her mouth was placed conveniently just at the nipple. The sweet smell of Bo’s sweat mingled with the smell of sex when she raised her arm to give Lauren better access. There was a little blood at the side of her body under the breast. Lauren hadn’t wanted the mess this time so she’d used a tampon. But Bo had a towel... and she could be very persuasive... so the tampon became history at some point not so long ago. There wasn’t much blood yet and Bo had been a little disappointed.

The nipple became wrinkled and hard in her mouth, quickly... as always. (Sometimes it became soft again, and at that point, Bo was usually writhing and moaning). She pressed her chin and cheek against the soft flesh. Everywhere they touched felt like little points of pleasure. Her skin was hungry for Bo.

She’d lost count of how many times she came this time. And how many times Bo came...

She rested her head between Bo’s breasts, the strong thud of Bo’s heart under her ear. “How many times can you orgasm in a single eh... session?” Call it scientific curiosity.

“I don’t know... I don’t think I’ve ever had to stop because I’ve reached my limit. You know at some point I fall asleep, but... I don’t know how many times in a row I can come. Why?”

“I was just curious”

Bo’s smile was a little crooked “Want to know what to aim for? I would rather have one with you than five with someone else” Her hand caressed the sweaty skin under Lauren’s hair “What about you?”  
  
“With you? Five times I think.” It was a guess, she had no idea. It was hard to keep track of things when they made love. She smirked back at Bo “But I’d like to work on that” The smile became a full laugh. She just couldn’t contain it.  
  
“You are chipper aren’t you?” Bo pulled her closer and wrapped one leg over Lauren’s “I can’t believe you aren’t tired. Are you sure?”  
  
“Hmmmm” The sound ended in a sharp intake of air as a handful of fingertips tickled along her side down to her hip.  
  
“Ohh” It felt like little sparks were moving under her skin. Bo’s other hand grabbed the hair at the back of her head and pressed her down for a long hungry kiss. And suddenly they were at it again, the tenderness was gone, and everything was throbbing and aching again.  
  
“Ah...” She groaned and pressed into Bo’s side kissing her neck with long wet kisses “How can I want you so much?” She trapped Bo’s wrists and held them on the bed over their heads as her leg insinuated itself between Bo’s. The contact along the length of their bodies filling her with need. She arched up, deliberately pressing their lower bodies together, still holding Bo’s hands. “I want to bite you, lick you, eat you.”  
  
Bo’s eyes twinkled a little blue at Lauren’s whispered words.  
  
“I want you to be a part of me” The words were inadequate. There was something almost aggressive in her desire for Bo, something new that she couldn’t explain. She groaned in frustration and lowered herself onto Bo again “I want to fuck you so good you’ll never want anyone but me.”  
  
The whisper in her ear sent chills down her back. Lauren had only been so possessive once before, the night she came to the crack shack after seeing Bo beeing fucked by some young man in the alley behind the Dal. It was a complete turn on.

“Oh god yes...“ She spread her legs under Lauren, and wrapped them around her. The contact of their bellies and sex, having Lauren stretched out on top of her like this, being spread open for her... this was heaven... she lived for moments like this.  
  
Lauren rocked against Bo, maddeningly slow, in each thrust feeling her skin move on Bo, the contact between them electric.  
She crossed Bo’s wrists and held them in one hand letting the other slide down Bo’s arm to her shoulder. “Will you keep them there while I fuck you or do I have to tie you up?”  
  
“How do you expect me to keep my hands off you? I’ll try, if you want but..." She nodded towards the nightstand. "Ropes are in the drawer” Her eyes flashed blue for a moment.

Lauren leaned over Bo to open the drawer, making sure to let her breasts hang just out of reach of Bo’s mouth.  
  
“Oh...” She raised her eyebrows and looked back at Bo “It’s quite a collection you have here...”   
  
“Comes in handy sometimes” Bo’s warm brown eyes still had little blue twinkles in them.  
  
“I bet” She held up the dildo that Bo used on her last weekend “Hmm?”  
  
“No, just your fingers Lo”  
  
“That’s good cause you are going to get them” She wrapped the soft ropes around Bo’s crossed wrists and tied each end of rope to a bedpost.  
  
“Okay...” She loved the sight of Bo below her like this. Why the hell had she never tried this before? She smiled at Bo and kissed her as she lowered herself to lie fully on her “I love you babe.”  
  
She took a moment to kiss Bo’s neck. She loved the soft skin there, the warmth and mostly the smell, the sweet musky smell of Bo. Moving a little to the side and straddling Bo’s thigh, she made room for her hand between them. Bo’s sex was soft and wet, the lips open and swollen, pink and inviting. She let her hand cover most of it, two fingers slipping in easily, earning a deep moan from Bo. She was so ready... but when wasn't she? She slipped her fingers out slowly, and trailed them up the expanse of Bo's stomach, leaving a trail of wetness. She dipped her fingers into Bo's mouth, to her warm wet tongue, making her taste herself. At Bo's appeciative moan she kissed her hungrily. Tasty... She couldn’t resist. Reluctantly she released Bo’s mouth and moved down to lie between her legs.  
  
“God how I love your sex” She licked the length of Bo before she sucked the inner lips and clit into her mouth, tugging on them slightly. She could feel the resulting twitch of Bo’s clit against her tongue. There was nothing she loved as much as this. She could eat Bo’s pussy forever. She was so responsive... and she tasted so good... and now after hours of lovemaking she even smelled good. Musky and sweet.   
  
She groaned and slipped her tongue down to Bo’s vag-hole. She was so wet... she let it push hard against Bo, slipping inside as far as she could go... thank good for a long tongue. Oh god, this was so good... she thrust into Bo again and again and let herself indulge in a little fantasy about having a cock and feeling Bo all around her.

She would have to stop now or Bo would come like this, she was beginning to moan in that deep, slow way, that usually meant she was trying to postpone or control her climax...  
Screw that, Bo could come again later. Pulling her mouth away from Bo for a moment, she wrapped one arm around Bo’s thigh and caressed the inside of her thigh with the other. “You’re so beautiful Bo...”  
  
“Unnghh!?” Even through the strangled sound, Lauren could hear how impatient Bo was. She pushed two fingers into Bo and dove back in, angling her head and took Bo’s clit between her teeth, it was so delicious, she had to give it a little bite; just to feel how it was...  
  
“Ahhh...” She reached to grab Lauren’s head, forgetting the ropes. Frustrated she bucked her hips instead, pressing into Lauren’s teeth. “Ohh, yesss... harder Lo... fuck...”  
  
And just like that Bo came, taking both herself and Lauren by surprise. Her body coiled in on itself and the ropes snapped with the force of it, freeing her to reach for Lauren again. “Oh Lo... ohh babe” She gasped and sighed, still gyrating against Lauren’s mouth, her hands now in Lauren’s hair, holding her in place.  
  
As her movements stilled she could feel Lauren smile against her sex.

“I am _good_!” The smile turned into laughter. She kissed her way back up Bo’s body, coming to rest at her breasts, Bo’s arms around her.  
  
“You broke the ropes. You shouldn’t have done that. I'll have to punish you.” Her attempt at sounding stern failed totally. It’s hard when you laugh.  
  
“What’s so funny?” The voice rumbled in her ear through Bo’s chest.  
  
“Don’t know. I just feel so... don’t know... maybe happy? Can I tie you up again?”  
  
“Hmmm, sure, anytime.”  
  
“Like now?”  
  
“Now? But...” She wanted to have Lauren now.  
  
“I promised to fuck you, remember?”  
  
Ohh god, yes “There are more ropes in the box under the bed."

\------------

  
She hovered over Bo “I like you here... at my mercy... the things I wanna do to you... You can’t do a thing can you? I’ll make you scream before I make you come.  
  
This was so hot. Lauren like this... bossy. Bo wanted her to take her, hard... or to take Lauren, hard. Ohh... To be at her mercy. The expression on her face... If she could just...  
  
“Lauren... “ She made a move as to touch her.  
  
“No, no! Just stay there, pillow princes.” Lauren got up to stand on her knees straddling Bo’s stomach without touching. Bo watched as a little blood mixed with her abundant wetness dripped from her sex onto Bo’s stomach, and a few drops hung from her lips, reluctant to fall.  
  
“You’re bleeding again” Bo’s expression was unmistakably and Lauren’s arousal peaked.  
  
“Yeah, I know” She could feel it running down the inside of her thighs. Knowing that Bo was turned on by her blood and... other secretions, that she really didn’t think Lauren was gross, just because she smelled like sweat or sex, gave her a new confidence. It was so liberating not to have those moments during sex, or after, when you suddenly wonder if your lover thinks you smell bad.  
  
“Touch yourself” She looked up at Lauren.  
  
The request surprised Lauren. Maybe not that Bo would ask at some point... but now? She had never done that in front of anyone... It wasn’t that she didn’t want to... Her clit ached to be touched.  
  
“Please?” Bo’s voice was a little hoarse.  
  
The skin of her stomach was warm and tingly as she let it lead the way to the little strip of trimmed hair that started just above her sex. Slowly she reached down to touch her lips. She let two fingers press against the outer lips, opening them up more. After a few times back and forth, the friction made her twitch a little. The air felt nice and cool against her protruding clit. She let the fingers slide in and squeeze on both sides of her clit. Each passage back and forth brought her a little closer. Oh, if she wasn’t careful she would come like this. If she touched the tip, it would be over far too soon.  
  
Bo was in a dilemma. To see Lauren do this; to see her strong hand and long fingers stroking just the way she liked it, smearing blood over her lips... making it drip and splash on Bo... the hips pushing out rhythmically as her stomach tensed. Her skin was slick and glistening with sweat. Eyes closed and face open in concentration. She was breathing fast. She would come soon. The sight made Bo’s sex ache to join. She wanted to see Lauren come like this. But she also wanted her mouth there. Her lips were aching to taste and suck.  
  
“No, no Lo, don’t come yet. I want you to come in my mouth” She reached for Lauren’s thighs, again forgetting the ropes. “Could you untie me? Please? You can tie me up again later. I promise”  
  
With a groan Lauren gave in. She couldn't ride Bo's face when her arms were tied like that. And she really wanted to. She wasn’t good at this. She would need practice, a lot of practise. Life was so _hard!_  
  
Free, Bo reached for Lauren’s thighs, urging her to move up her body. “Come up here Lo, sit on my face. Please babe, come in my mouth.” She put her arms between Lauren’s legs and grabbed her ass, almost hoisting her onto her mouth.  
  
Bo moaned against her at the contact, making Lauren buck slightly and hit Bo’s nose. “Sorry...” The word was pressed out between gasps, as she settled on Bo. Hands on the headboard she straightened up and her body fell into a rhythm with Bo’s mouth, hips moving and gyrating.

Lauren’s blood and juices flowed from her freely in this position and Bo savoured them like nectar. There was some primitive joy at feeling the blood in her mouth. It was almost embarrassing. Wasn’t fae supposed to be more evolved than humans? But there had to be humans who loved this too? How could anybody not love this?

All the sweet skin of Lauren surrounding her was heaven, the back of her thighs where her arms squeezed around them, holding her down in place while she licked into her, the skin against her cheeks. She tipped her head back as far as she could, pressing her chin against Lauren’s vag-hole, tongue concentrating on her clit.

“Yess... lick me Bo, eat me...” The moans grew faster and deeper as she thrust her sex into Bo’s mouth, using the headboard as leverage. She looked down at Bo under her, hot blue eyes looking back up at her.

Lauren had never thought she would ever get off on something like this. Before this weekend with Bo, the closest she’d come to having sex while on her period was a few short times in the shower with Nadia. But now she could feel Bo’s ecstasy at this like it was her own.

“Oh, god... I’m gonna come all over your face babe” Her words made Bo moan and lick even more enthusiastic. She loved how Bo loved how she talked almost-dirty when they fucked. She’d often done that with past lovers, but always felt a little awkward about it. Maybe she should work on stepping it up a little.

As Lauren neared climax Bo let off the clit and concentrated on licking into Lauren. She wanted this to last as long as possible. There was no telling when she’d get the opportunity again. She noted Lauren’s rocking changed and she almost impaled herself on Bo’s tongue.

At the last few thrusts, Bo could feel Lauren’s sex start twitching around her tongue and she held on tight as Lauren started buck and spasm against her.

Shivers and goose bumps started at the back of her thighs, a sure sign of impending climax, and little sparks went off behind her closed eyelids. She grabbed Bo’s head, tangling fingers in her hair and spread her legs as much as she could. A fleeting thought of having to be careful not to suffocate Bo, quickly vanished and she pressed down on Bo’s mouth, rocking frantically until the small contractions of her sex turned into a full-blown climax. She cried out as the feeling coursed through her for long moments, leaving her spent and shaking.

She fell forward leaning against the headboard, lifting off Bo a little “This is the second time I almost suffocate you. Sorry, Bo”

“Don’t be sorry. If I could choose a way to die this would be it.”

She held on to the headboard, to tired and breathless to move just yet. “Yeah, this was fucking amazing, I know I say this often but it just keeps getting better and better.”

Lauren’s sex was just inches above her. Beautiful. Pink and red, spread open, the clit protruding and swollen, the inner lips hanging free. A little blood oozing from the vag-hole.  She opened her mouth and reached up to lick her again when she felt the familiar tug of a feed starting. Unable to stop it she watched in wonder as the red wisps of energy twirled and twisted in the air between her mouth and Lauren’s vagina.

Suddenly she felt the tugging, bubbling, euphoric sensation of Bo feeding. It spread in her sex, in her pelvis, up through her abdomen and exploded into a mind-blowing climax. She cried out again, at the strong twitches in her sex, bucking against Bo again and hanging on to the headboard, as the sensations flowed through her.

After a while she had enough air to speak “Did you just chi-suck my vagina?”

“Ehh... I did? I think? No, I did” She looked sheepish “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. Did it... How was it?”

“You don’t have to ask have you? I came again. Did you miss that?”

“No I didn't." She laughed. "It was red Lo. Your chi was red. I’ve never seen anything like that before. Babe, this was first time.” She was a little high from the excitement and the chi. “Come down here” She released Lauren’s thighs so she could lift of off her face.

Lauren collapsed at her side and giggled. Bo had blood everywhere. “You look like something from a horror movie.”

“You giggled” Her eyes were big and white in all the red. She had blood on her teeth. “I never heard you giggle before. It’s cute; you’re cute.”

“I messed up your bed again... I suspect that’s a phrase I’m going to use often.”

“Then I can tell you that you can mess up my bed as often as you like... again.”

“Why does this turn you on so much?”

“I don’t know... maybe it’s because it seems a little exotic.”

“Exotic?”

"Yeah, I don’t get them very often, remember”

“Oh”

“How long does it last for you?”

“5- 6 days usually. But it’s only as much as this for the first couple of days, after that it’s less...” She giggled again and rolled her eyes “Exotic? I just think it’s a little annoying... but if it turns you on...” She sucked Bo’s earlobe into her mouth. “We are going to have fun with it instead”

“Yeah... already looking forward to next time.” She rolled to her side, facing Lauren.

“People get off on the strangest things Lo. Trust me I know. I don’t mind. Whatever floats their boat...” She wanted to ask something, judging from their previous talks it might be a little difficult to get an answer. 

"Do you have something that excites you, like this? You know that gets you hot and bothered even if you don’t know exactly why?”

She did. It was embarrassing and she had never ever told anyone. And she would never tell Bo. Ever. She blushed at the thought. No doubt Bo could see right through her.

”You do! Tell me please, babe” The thought of Lauren having something... a fetish maybe; something secret she’d get off on. It turned her on beyond belief.

“Come on Lo, what is it?”

“God! I can’t tell you. Please don’t ask.” She didn't want this thing to turn her on and she had no idea why it did... but it just did in some situations. It had never been an issue before cause she hadn’t told anybody... or acted on it for that matter. Most times she thought it was gross. But sometimes the idea popped up... and turned her on... so much.

“Trust me babe, there is nothing you can tell me that I haven’t heard before... I probably already tried it?”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She turned away and hid her purple face in the pillow.

“It was, but...” Bo put her hand on Lauren’s shoulder and gently turned her over “I could start guessing?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“No, no please Bo, don’t!” She put an arm over her face.

“Okay, okay don’t worry.” This was a big deal for some reason. “I just thought we could try it out, you know... I mean if it gets you of?”

No! Just... no. The mess... they would need rubber sheets, or maybe it should be in the bathroom... bathtub would be good... But not with Kenzi in the house... or even better in the bathtub back at her place...? No. Just no!  
Though... if anybody could make this work it would be Bo... “Seriously I can’t do that Bo. I have no idea how I would feel about it, outside of my head.”

“If I know what it is, I can use it when I talk dirty to you, hmmm?” She looked like a little kid trying to talk herself into one more cookie.

“You are going to think about this every time we have sex from now on, right?” She groaned. How could this go so wrong?

Bo wished she hadn’t asked “No I wasn’t, but maybe now? No babe, I won’t, I promise. When we make love you are all I think about.”

“Okay...” She was beet red. Almost as red as Bo was. “Maybe I can tell you at some point. But not now.”

She sat up on one elbow. “Do you wanna share a bath?”


End file.
